Ecstacy
by Emerald Gaze
Summary: UlquiHime UlquiorraxOrihime They've been getting closer since he brought her to Huego Mundo and now they are ready to become closer still. Oneshot, rated M for Sexual Content  The story is actually based off of the included image


Ecstacy

He brought her to his room swiftly, nearly dragging her in his urgency. His clutch on her arm tight and on the verge of painful, she spoke up.

"Ulquiorra, you're hurting me, I can barely keep up with you." Her voice was just above a whisper, she was too afraid of drawing the attention of unwanted onlookers, even if the hall was empty.

A gasp escaped her and echoed shallowly off of the walls and down the expansive hallway. The hand of her unoccupied arm quickly swung up to cover her mouth in surprise. That had been far too loud! At least it had in her opinion.

The reason for her surprised exclamation stood before her, having stopped almost abruptly at her complaint. All of this happened in but seconds before she was suddenly swept off her feet and a breeze began to make her hair flutter around her. Glancing up, the redhead blushed at seeing his face so close to hers, he was carrying her. Looking away quickly in hopes to hide her blush even in the slightest bit, Orihime jumped slightly at seeing the white walls zoom past them. Gasping again in a knee-jerk reaction to the speed she buried her face in his chest, left hand clutching his shirt. He was using sonido while carrying her!

As quickly as she had been picked up and whisked away, it all stopped. She barely had time to catch a glimpse of the towering doors before them, a large black number four emblemized on it. This must be his-

She found her thoughts cut short as she blinked and found herself being set down next to a bed. It startled her a bit, moving so fast, but the hand he kept at her back helped to soothe her. His other hand reached out to pull aside the curtain of the bed's canopy as he leaned closer to her. She thought sparingly that she'd never expected him to have a bed like this as her eyes fluttered shut at his approach and she prepared for another kiss, the fingers of her left hand twining in his midnight colored hair. A memory flittered across the forefront of her mind as their lips connected.

_When he had first kissed her it had more than surprised her, it had stunned her into utter stillness. Ulquiorra had been more… civil?, towards her lately and though it was nice that he wasn't as cold as he had been to begin with, she'd never expected this kind of action, this kind of affection from the emotionless Arrancar. At least he seemed emotionless, on the outside, because the kiss had had more than a few emotions entwined in it. That she was sure of._

_And as she stood there being kissed by the man who had kidnapped her and brought her to this desolate place, her mind whirled at the new experience. It was her first kiss, one she had always hoped to share with Ichigo, however, as emerald green eyes opened once again to meet her own as a pale face pulled away, she couldn't seem to bring herself to regret the moment he'd leaned down to her level and pressed his lips to hers._

_In a flurry of white he was at the door to her room not even sparing a glance back at her as he closed it behind him. She couldn't blame him for his exit, it must have been confusing for him, feeling the way he did for her, feeling something period. Eyes snapping wide once again from the gentle look that had enveloped her features, self blame began to cloud her mind. What am I thinking! He doesn't feel- he… he can't. He's an Arrancar, a soul that's lost it's humanity, how could he possibly..._

_Her thoughts trailed off as she stared down at her hands, folded before her, as one lifted to run it's fingers over her lips. Maybe he **had **felt something and maybe she had as well._

_The following week or so, she was never able to keep track of time here, had been spent much the same. When he'd visit her quarters he would always touch her in some way, whether it be a gentle sweep of the palm of his hand over her arm or a brush of his lips over her own. Each day he seemed to become more confident in these gestures, her lack of resistance only fueling him on. But once she began to respond to his actions his kisses became deeper and his touches lingered longer until they found themselves in much the same situation they were in now._

They'd never actually gone this far before. She'd never been allowed out of her room except for when Aizen wished to meet with her. So for Ulquiorra to so suddenly decide that bringing her to his own bedroom would be best she couldn't think to disagree with the idea. The only other reason she could possibly figure why they'd never gotten this far was that she hadn't been ready. It was almost a little hard to believe that he'd been so able to discern how she felt about what they were doing.

Suddenly she was ripped from her thoughts as a wet tongue ran across her bottom lip asking for entrance. Granting the slick appendage access she moaned but it was muffled by the mouth pressed firmly to her own. Another moan escaped her as she was pushed back into the comfortable stark white sheets. The weight of her partner settled comfortably over her as cool fingers undid her belt and wound their way beneath the hem of her top.

His mind raced at the feel of her and adrenaline pumped through his body. This was far more exhilarating than any fight could ever be and her moans, though muffled, were more gratifying than any of the lasts breaths of past adversaries. Her reaction to his simplest of touches brought about a swift reply from his own body. How he had been able to hold back for so long, to have denied such feelings for so long, it was nearly maddening merely to think about.

To have her under him now was near bliss and it only became all the more blissful with each article of clothing that was shed form their bodies. He couldn't even fathom how it would feel once he entered her. Stray thoughts ran across his mind as his lips trailed down her throat. Had he ever done something like this before? When he was human? Had she? He found this last thought angered him slightly but as the body under him arched off the bed, when his lips clamped over a pert rosy nipple and his right hand went to work kneading the other breast, he also found that he could care less at the moment. He'd find out soon enough anyways.

Every gasp, whimper, and groan that left her lips set him ablaze inside. His deft hands quickened in their movements, eager to complete their task of divesting both bodies of all barriers separating them. As the last article of clothing was stripped from the woman below him he leaned back to look at her. He had never seen something so beautiful, it was impossible to voice those words to her but he'd make sure to show her.

Eyes peeking open at the sudden halt in progress Orihime soon found out why Ulquiorra had stopped. He was staring at her! Her cheeks flushed deeply when she noticed _why_ he was staring. She was completely naked. The realization thoroughly embarrassed her and her arms move unconsciously to hide her body from prying eyes.

"No."

Her arms were swiftly caught in pale hands and removed from in front of her, he wouldn't let anything obscure his view now. Leaning down to her, their lips met once more and he released her in favor of letting his hands explore. He soon found he wasn't the only one to want to explore as small hands ran over his chest through his unzipped jacket.

Discarding the garment he hurriedly returned to her. However he froze at the feel of a warm hand palming him through the material of his hakama. Letting loose a low groan he thrust down into her hand before pulling away completely to rid himself of the last remaining vestige of cloth between them. A rather high-pitched whine rung throughout the room when he moved from her; but he was quickly smothering it in yet another deep kiss.

The fingers of his left hand trailed down her side, skimming a lightly tanned thigh before moving in-between her legs. His lips moved over her check and he groaned when she gasped his name. Slim arms wrapped around his neck to pull him closer and warm thighs spread to accommodate his searching fingers as they entered her.

He couldn't stand to wait any longer and removed his fingers from her wet passage. A small whimper was all he received as she buried her face in the crook of his neck as he positioned himself. Pushing in slowly he was careful to mind his strength. As he was soon met with resistance he very nearly sighed in relief at now knowing for sure that she'd never been touched in such a way before.

He continued forward not even having to thrust hard into her to break the hymen. But the soft crying into his shoulder caused his to pause. He'd hurt her. The thought repeated countless times in his head and he became hard-pressed to remind himself that at least this bit of pain was necessary. He waited until her weeping tapered off and she nodded into his shoulder before he made to move again.

It had hurt, but she'd known it would. She'd taken health classes in school so she'd known what to expect. But it had hurt _so_ much. And it still didn't feel all that nice… ok maybe it wasn't so bad…

Inhaling abruptly and back arching her mind went blank as he hit a spot inside her that made her see stars. A loud long moan slipped out as she finally exhaled letting loose the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding so long that a ring of black clouded the edges of her vision.

She realized that the soft whisper at her ear, "breath," must have been what had made her let it go. As some form of logical thought began to return to her, her body seemed to snap back with it and immediately began to match the rhythm the Ulquiorra had set.

Legs wrapping around his waist, he found that he was able to slide deeper into her. Moaning at the feel of her clenching down around him, his eyes shut as he threw his head back. This was ecstasy.

They spent the rest of the "night" together, making love over and over to each other. Switching positions every now and then to find one they liked best. To say Ulquiorra was surprised, that a human could keep up with him in such a way, would be an understatement, but he hid that emotion in favor of the others that fleeting passed over his features as he made Orihime his and only his.

* * *

My first Bleach fic posted & i'm proud to say I put out a one-shot. I thought myself incapable of doing so.

Hope you guys enjoyed it, I actually wrote it to go with a pic I found on photobucket.

If you'd like to see the pic i put a link on my profile ^^


End file.
